


Pillows

by paperxwalls



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Ass Play, Crack, Does this really count as fluff?, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, I don’t even know if it counts as crack, Nudity, This is barely smut and it’s mostly implied, ass biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperxwalls/pseuds/paperxwalls
Summary: You like Michael’s ass. He lets you play with it and then you rest your head on it.
Relationships: Michael Langdon/Female Reader, Michael Langdon/Reader, Michael Langdon/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Pillows

**Author's Note:**

> I had this bizarre idea last summer and wrote this little one shot, and then for whatever reason, it was lost amongst the depths of my Tumblr posts and I couldn’t find archived it for months. Someone liked it over there and brought it back to my attention - I’m grateful for that. Now I’m putting it up here so I don’t lose it again and so more people can see it. 
> 
> This is actually my first reader fic! 
> 
> For further context -
> 
> Reader is a Gray and this is Outpost Michael aka long-haired Michael. 
> 
> Enjoy this blurb that I still like and had absolutely zero shame in writing.

It was early in the evening and you had come back from a long day in Outpost 3, another long, boring day. Michael Langdon, the mysterious man from the Cooperative, who had been staying there recently, had taken a liking to you during your interview. After a few days of heavy sexual tension, you both finally gave in to your extreme carnal urges and within a few more days, his assigned room had now become your shared bedroom.   
  


You had found him working diligently on his laptop when you came in after retiring for the day, excusing yourself and going to take a long, relaxing shower. After you got clean and tied the towel around your waist, you exited the bathroom and were met with an amusing sight: Michael was lying naked on his (your) bed, flat on his stomach, his upper body facing the pillows and headboard with his computer in front of him, his legs crossed in the air behind him. This isn’t the first time he chose to do this - he was the Antichrist, and his inhumanly high body temperature was so extreme at times, especially in the underground bunker, he chose to sit around either in his underwear or completely in the nude, such as now. So you weren’t surprised to see this, but him laying on his stomach was unusual.   
  
You couldn’t help but notice his calf muscles, and used the opportunity to sneak a peek at his bare ass in front of you - the round, pillowy cheeks of his perfect backside. Michael was physically beautiful in every sense, and sexually, he had a specific interest in your own behind. But you secretly always thought his was equally gorgeous, and always preferred to look when you were able to.   
  


Your thoughts were interrupted when Michael turned to look at you, his long, flowing blonde locks flipping almost dramatically behind his head.   
  


“Enjoying the view?” He asked with a smirk, more than a hint of snark in his voice, but also in his usual teasing manner.   
  


“Oh,” you said, looking at your feet and trying to hide your face, certainly red from embarrassment. You had forgotten that Michael possessed supernatural abilities, including clairvoyance and mind reading. Of course he knew you were looking.   
  


“I’m sorry, Michael. I didn’t mean to stare...”  
  


“I find it amusing,” he said in response. “That you seem to like my ass this much. I love yours quite a bit, though, so I do suppose it’s only fair.”  
  
You approached the bed slowly, sitting on the edge. 

“So now that that’s out of the way,” you said, your voice lowering a bit. “Would you... let me play with it? A little? Since it’s just there and all...”  
  


Michael raised an eyebrow curiously.   
  


“Sure?” He replied, making it obvious he didn’t know what your intentions were.   
  


You scooted over and positioned yourself next to Michael’s legs, reaching your hand down and running the tips of your fingers over the soft flesh of one of his cheeks. You took some of the skin in between your thumb and forefinger and gently squeezed, causing Michael to flinch a little.   
  


“Did I hurt you?” You ask, almost shyly.   
  


“Not at all,” he says. “Just wasn’t expecting that, and...  
  


“Yeah, yeah, I know,” you said. “You don’t like unpredictability, unless you’re responsible for it.  
  


“Precisely,” he said, his lips shifting into a grin. “But... and no pun intended when I say that...”  
  


This caused you to let out a small giggle.   
  


“... I would be lying if I said I wasn’t enjoying your newfound interest in my backside.”  
  


“Oh, I am,” you said in response. Lowering your head now, you close your eyes and purse your lips together, planting some gentle kisses along his pillowy cheeks, before opening your mouth and playfully taking some of the skin between your teeth.   
  


Michael suddenly moaned softly.   
  


“You liked?” You ask him, smirking yourself now.   
  


“More that I imagined I would,” Michael replied. “I hate to do this, but I do need to get some work done. Perhaps later when we go to bed, we can incorporate some of this into our sexual escapades?”  
  


“Oh, I hope so!” You said excitedly.   
  


You lower your body and position yourself so your head rests gently on top of Michael’s cheeks, feeling the softness underneath.   
  


Sensing he was staring at you, you look at him from your spot using his ass as your personal pillow.   
  


“Do you mind?” You ask innocently.  
  


Michael smirked again.   
  


“Not at all,” he said. “I think I like this.”  
  


He returned to his laptop, and you made yourself comfortable, thinking about how much fun you were going to have later. 


End file.
